Noone Love You
by Cantinaratte
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte über Maria. Für Astarothe. :)


**Noone Love You**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: "Noone Love You" ist ein Titel vom Silent Hill 2 Soundtrack. Wer SH2 ebenso abgöttisch liebt wie ich, dem sei der OST wärmstens empfohlen. Die Musik ist es letzten Endes, die diesem Spiel – überhaupt allen Silent Hill-Teilen – eine so dichte Atmosphäre verleiht. 

Ich weiß nicht, ob mir die Charakterbeschreibung Marias besonders gut gelungen ist, vielleicht erscheint sie oberflächlich betrachtet ziemlich OOC (andererseits sind das irgendwie alle meine Helden, meh), aber ich wollte sie mal aus einem anderen Blickpunkt darstellen und zeigen, dass sich hinter Make-up und ihrem scheinbar lockeren Wesen ein zutiefst verletzlicher Mensch verbirgt. 

Ernest ist der Unsichtbare aus dem "Born from a wish"-Szenario, das auf der Director's Cut-Version von SH2 vertreten ist. In diesem Szenario spielt man als Maria und erkundet im Auftrag eben jenes Ernest, von dem man nur die Stimme hört, ihn aber nie zu sehen bekommt, einen kleinen Teil Silent Hills.

Doch das Wichtigste, bevor ich aufhöre, eine Einleitung zu schreiben, die länger ist als die ganze Geschichte: Dies ist ein Geschenk an Astarothe für all die lieben Reviews *knuddelz Asta*, weil ich ihr nicht dankbar genug dafür sein kann, dass sie meine Stories liest und sich die Zeit dafür nimmt, sie konstruktiv zu bewerten. Danke! :)

Disclaimer: Silent Hill gehört Konami. I do not and do not intend to make profit out of writing demented fanfiction. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Halte dich von ihm fern..."_

Ein schwacher Seufzer entfuhr ihren Lippen, die zartrosa geschminkt waren, ein blasser Glanz in der gleichen Farbe wie ihre Haarspitzen. Eine ausgewaschene Schattierung von Pink, das einst so betörend strahlte, ein Blickfang, ebenso wie ihre reizvollen Lippen.

Sie seufzte, doch sie lächelte dabei. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte fast immer ihre Mundwinkel, schneeweiße Zähne blitzten unter ihren glänzenden Lippen auf wie funkelnde Juwelen. Wenn sie ihr Make Up aufgelegt hatte, war ihr Gesicht das einer Puppe,  ein so makellos strahlender, aufreizend schöner Blickfang. Nur ihre Augen... sie waren merkwürdig ausdruckslos, beinahe wie tot. So hell strahlten sie, und doch lag so viel Dunkelheit in ihnen. Unter rosa Lidschatten funkelten ihre Augen in einem so hellen, glasklaren Wasserblau, so dass sie immer ein wenig danach aussah, als stünden ihr Tränen in den Augen. Obgleich sie lächelte. 

Ironischerweise war das letzte, worauf ein Mann je bei ihr geachtet hatte, ihr Gesicht gewesen. Ihr Antlitz war immer in der Dunkelheit verborgen, wenn sie tanzte, ihren wohlgeformten Körper in knappem Kostüm auf der Bühne des Heaven's Night räkelte. In diesem kleinen Club, der so eng und jederzeit völlig überfüllt gewesen war, so dass ihr der widerliche Atem der betrunkenen Kerle, den sie so nah auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte, oftmals Übelkeit bereitet hatte. Ihr Körper war ihr Kapital, niemand wollte ihr Gesicht sehen. Niemand wollte sehen, ob sie lächelte, ob sie genoss was sie tat, oder ob sie angewidert war und ihre Lippen vor Wut und Ekel zitterten, weil sie diesen abscheulichen Club mit seinen widerlichen Gästen einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Allerdings war das Vergangenheit. Zwecklos, noch mehr Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Nun waren ohnehin alle fort, geflüchtet, getötet, oder waren sie tatsächlich nie wirklich da gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht. Alles, was sie wusste, das einzige, worauf ihre Gedanken ausgerichtet waren, war: Sie würde für niemanden mehr tanzen, sich vor niemandem mehr bloß stellen. Maria würde niemandem mehr ihre Seele verkaufen. Außer ihm, wenn er ihr sagen könnte, was sie wissen musste.

_"Dieser James... er ist ein schlechter Mensch."_

Viel zu helles Licht der Lampen, die kreisförmig um ihren riesigen Schminkspiegel angeordnet waren, machten jede Linie, jede noch so kleine Falte, die Zeit und Sorge in ihr Gesicht gegraben hatten, gnadenlos deutlich sichtbar. Zum wiederholten Male tauchte sie ihre Puderquaste in ein Töpfchen mit losem Make-up und trug es auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Selbstzufrieden betrachtete sie ihren strahlend frischen Teint durch den feinen Staub des blassen Puders, der in der kalten Luft tanzte. 

Eine einzelne Rose stand inmitten unzähliger Töpfchen, Tiegeln und aufwendig verzierter Parfumfläschchen auf ihrer Frisierkommode. Seinerzeit hatte sie frisch und lebendig in einem satten Karminrot geblüht, doch das war lange her. Sie war vertrocknet, das einst so kräftig leuchtende Rot war zu einem verdörrten Braun geworden, so ausgedörrt und leblos, wie ihr eigenes Herz sich anfühlte. 

Sie schlug die Beine übereinander. Lange, schlanke Beine, weiße Haut. Ihre Füße steckten in schweren, hochhackigen Stiefeln. Strümpfe trug sie nicht, obwohl ein kalter Wind durch das zerbrochene Fenster in ihr Zimmer wehte. Physische Kälte hatte ihr noch nie etwas ausgemacht, im Laufe der Zeit war sie dagegen unempfindlich geworden. Die Kälte in ihrem Herzen war weitaus stärker.

_"Er ist ein schlechter Mensch."_

Ernest hatte sie gewarnt. Dennoch würde sie auf ihn warten. James Sunderland war ihre einzige Chance, diesem Schrecken zu entfliehen. Nicht die gespenstische Stille, nicht diese rätselhaften Kreaturen, die schattenhaft und sich merkwürdig gebärdend durch den dichten Nebel irrten, nicht die entsetzlichen, undefinierbaren Geräusche, die vereinzelt durch den wabernden Nebelschleier widerhallten – Hilfeschreie, Rufe, Flüstern, nicht das war ihr Albtraum. Es war nicht real. Die Monster waren ebenso wenig real, richtig? Marias Albtraum war ein viel schrecklicherer, so unvorstellbar grausam, dass sie keine Wahl hatte, als zu ihm zu gehen. 

Vielleicht konnte er ihr sagen, wer sie war. Wie sie hier her gekommen war. Was sie verbrochen hatte, womit sie es verdient hatte, in dieses Schreckensszenario verbannt zu werden. Und... ob SIE tatsächlich real war... oder nur ein weiteres Monster, dass diese Stadt erschaffen hatte.

Ihre Finger fuhren über die kleine Tätowierung eines Schmetterlings auf ihrem Unterbauch, merkwürdig kalte Haut, die sich unter ihrer eigenen Berührung anfühlte wie Pergament.

Zerbrochenes Glas knirschte unter ihren Schuhsohlen, als sie aufstand und ans Fenster trat. Ein Revolver lag auf dem Fensterbrett, fleckiges Silber inmitten toter Pflanzen und Käfer. Ihr Atem kristallisierte sich zu einem weißen Wölkchen aus Wasserstoff, als sie durch das zerbrochene Fenster hinaus in die immerwährende, undurchdringliche weiße Dunkelheit blickte.

Alles war so ruhig, viel zu ruhig. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie beklemmend still es seit viel zu langer Zeit gewesen war. Kein Klopfen mehr, keine unmenschlichen Schreie, keine Gewehrschüsse, die die Stille zerbersten ließen. Pures Nichts.

Im Stehen zog sie noch ein letztes Mal ihre Lippen nach. Ihre Augen leuchteten noch blasser als sonst. Sie lächelte, während sie mit dem Zeigefinger ein wenig ihres Lieblingsparfums auftrug, es hinter ihren Ohrläppchen verstrich und auch ein Tröpfchen auf ihrem Schmetterlingstattoo verrieb. Der Glanz ihres goldenen Medaillons verglomm, als sie die Lampen ausschaltete.

Für Maria war die Zeit gekommen, die trügerische Sicherheit ihres kargen Zimmers zu verlassen und hinunter zum Park zu gehen, wo sie am See auf ihn warten würde.

~fin.


End file.
